happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Game Show Off
Game Show Off is an HTFF TV Episode where Todd competes in a game show of horror. Episode Roles Starring * Todd * Host Featuring * Nuppet and Quist * Parri * Drama * Lumpy * Disco Bear Plot The episode begins with a back of a large audience being shown facing large curtains. The audience claps as the curtains open to reveal a game show set with two teams on it. The red team, consisting of Todd, Quist (and Nuppet) and Lumpy and the blue team, consisting of Parry, Drama and Disco Bear. The audience claps louder as Host walks into the center of the set. He points at both teams, and the members, excluding Parri, stare the other team down. The first round of the game then starts as three buttons appear before each contestant and then a silhouette of a head appears on a large screen in the room. Below the head are three heads, each of one of the contestants. Todd, quickly hits the middle button as it matches with the one for his face. A buzzer goes off and a pipe stick out of the table before Todd and blasts steam at him. Todd manages to duck out of the way, but some of the steam blast Quist burning part of her face. Upon this happening everybody screams in horror. Everyone then decides to run, but find they cant as cuffs suddenly chain them in place. Host quickly walks over to Todd and yells at him, before taking a roll of duct tape out of his picket and using it to silence Todd as penalty for moving out of the way. Host then goes back to the center of the set and then makes the game go on. Another silhouette is shown and Lumpy hits a button, but like Todd, he is wrong and a buzz saw shoots out and slices his left arm off.. The episode then skips ahead to show that everyone is now injured in some way and Host is very happy. He looks around at the contests and then frowns as Disco Bear drops dead. Host lets out a ground and the curtains close. A moment of silences passes and then the curtains reopen to shown everyone has been bandaged and now all standing on tall platforms matching the colors of their teams. Host points at everyone and then at a series of monkey bars and then at a platform on the other side of them. A horn goes off and almost everyone leaps onto the monkey bars, but Drama fails to do so and the platform under her gives way. Everyone else continues and while they all struggle, everyone makes it to the other side. Host claps at this and then platform under them all gives way and drops Parri, Quist, Nuppet and Todd down a hole, but Lumpy ends up landing next to the hole and onto one of the audience members, revealing them to all just be cardboard cutouts. The screen on the set then flickers on to show the final contestants in a dark hallway. The group move forwards, sticking close together, but Parri is quickly separated from the others as a he spots a mirror and stares at himself in it. As Todd and Quist keep going, the mirror suddenly shatters and Parri is sliced by glass. Soon, Todd spots a light in the hallway and runs to it with Quist. Todd, Quist and Nuppet quickly end up in a bright room with a door and sign over it, showing a silhouette of a tree friend and the number 1. Getting th epoint of it, Todd and Quist both run to the door, but Todd quickly pushes Quist over and keeps running . Todd makes it through the doorway and turns back to Quist and watches as the ceiling slams down on her and Nuppet. Then, the floor under Todd suddenly raises up and a trapdoor opens over him as he is quickly elevator back onto the set. Host walks up tot Todd and shakes his hand before telling him he won. Todd claps upon hearing this and Host lets out a laugh as dollars bills start to rain down on Todd, followed by hard change. Todd lets out a muffled scream as the coins pelt him and then he is silenced for good as a large moneybag lands on his head and crushes him. The episode ends with clapping being heard and Host waving to the fake audience as the curtain closes. End Tag "Life Isn't A Game To Be Won" Deaths # Disco Bear dies from his wounds. # Drama and Lumpy fall to their deaths. # Parri is sliced by glass. # Nuppet and Quist are crushed. # Todd is smashed by a money bag. Injuries # Part of Quist's face is burned by steam. # Lumpy has his left arm cut off. # Parri is blinded in one eye. # Most of Todd's tail is sliced off. # Drama's left leg is broken. # Disco Bear has many small cuts over his body. Trivia * Parri was originally going to have a starring role. * This episode is the debut of Host Category:TV Season 1 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes